


“我的朋友”

by Amber13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber13/pseuds/Amber13
Summary: 同事以上朋友未满一些自言自语
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas





	“我的朋友”

他们又一次奔走在去机场的路上。李马克坐在黄旭熙旁边，快要睡着，黄旭熙看到，就将一边肩膀倾向李马克那边，过了一小会儿李马克就靠着黄旭熙睡着了。

车子驶进隧道，黄旭熙稍微坐直了一些，肩上的脑袋滑下去了一点，但没有醒来的迹象。黄旭熙低下头看李马克，想他们两个可以算得上有缘分。同一年出生，出道和他一组，不是同一个分队以为会很久不会有交集结果老板一拍脑袋决定组一个复仇者联盟又把他们集到了一起，成为了货真价实的队友。黄旭熙知道队友名单的时候还挺开心的，他觉得和李马克在一起工作很轻松，李马克是一个很好的反应者，很捧场，不会让他尴尬，这在他韩语说得尤其差的那段时间让他很感谢。

黄旭熙又看回手机，肩膀上的重量让他有点心不在焉，这是他们成为正式队友第三年，但是他和李马克的关系好像却没有随着时间的增长而有什么实质上的改变。有多了解对方一点，知道对方喜欢吃什么、日常的习惯，默契也比刚认识要好，坐在一起不讲话也不尴尬，是不需要他再做任何努力也称得上舒服的关系。

他们的关系是李马克一开始就定好的“我的朋友”。不是从同事开始，没有缓冲，关系进行到今天好像也没有除朋友以外的其他可能。但是他们没有经历过朋友应该要有的那些夜晚，那些对谈，他得到的不够，付出得也不够。不是没有可以比较的对象，黄旭熙想起另外一些人，他现在觉得他和李马克算不得朋友，但是应该要比同事多点的，是可以偶尔依靠的朋友，就像现在。除去那些古怪，对视时些微停滞的空气，在腿上的手，在手上的手，交叠的手，除了这些以外，确实是朋友。


End file.
